Dylan Priest and Warren Cook Meet The McCarthy Family
Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook go to the McCarthy Family house to meet Dylan McCarthy and his family. While Dylan, TJ, Cathy, Hubert and Sylan were hanging out together, Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook talk to Dylan's mom and dad in the living room. However, TJ goes to the bar without permission and gets caught by Dylan Priest, Warren Cook and the McCarthy family. And then, TJ got grounded. Cast Himself as Dylan Priest Brian as good Warren Cook Eric as Dylan McCarthy Zak as TJ McCarthy Shy Girl as Cathy McCarthy Emma as Hubert McCarthy Ivy as Sylan McCarthy Diesel as Dylan's dad Kate as Dylan's mom Alan as Bar Manager Transcript Dylan Priest: "Hey Warren." Warren Cook: "What is it Dylan Priest?" Dylan Priest: "Today we are going to visit the McCarthys' house today." Warren: "I know. Let's go." the McCarthys' house Dylan's dad: "Dylan, I have some good news." Dylan McCarthy: "What is it Dad?" Dylan's dad: "I heard that Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook are coming to visit our house today." Dylan's mom: "And here they are." Priest and the good Warren Cook arrive Dylan's dad: "Hello, are you Dylan Priest aka Dylan-Loves-Disney-Videos?" Dylan Priest: "Yes. And this is my friend, the good Warren Cook." Warren Cook: "Hi, who's that boy with white skin and brown hair and wears a light blue shirt, dark blue shorts, white socks and brown shoes?" Dylan's dad: "This is Dylan McCarthy. Dylan, meet Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook." Dylan McCarthy: "Hi Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook. I'm Dylan McCarthy. Nice to meet you both. Dylan Priest, your first name is the same as my first name." Dylan Priest: "I know, but it's nice to meet you too Dylan." Warren Cook: "I agree with Dylan Priest." Cathy, Hubert and Sylan appear TJ: "Is that Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook, Cathy, Hubert and Sylan?" Cathy: "Yes." Hubert: "Yes." Sylan: "Yes." Dylan McCarthy: "Would you like me to introduce my family?" Dylan Priest: "Yes we would." Dylan McCarthy: "You know me. Dylan McCarthy. My brother with the black vest, green pants, yellow shoes and black hair is TJ." TJ: "Hi." Dylan McCarthy: "My sister with a pink shirt, a pink skirt, white socks, pink shoes and black pigtailed hair is Cathy." Cathy: "Hi." Dylan McCarthy: "My brother with the orange and white striped shirt, blue shorts and white sandals is Hubert." Hubert: "Hi." Dylan McCarthy: "And my sister with a golden ponytail, a dark blue t-shirt, a purple skirt and pink boots is Sylan." Sylan: "Hi." Dylan McCarthy: "And these are my parents." Dylan's dad: "Hi Dylan Priest and Warren Cook. Nice to meet you both." Dylan's mom: "I agree with my husband." Warren Cook: "Nice to meet you too Mr. and Mrs. McCarthy." Dylan's dad: "TJ, Dylan, Cathy, Hubert and Sylan. You five can go and play while Dylan Priest, the good Warren Cook, my wife and I talk to each other. But TJ, don't go to the bar or else you will be grounded. Is that clear?" TJ: "Yes Dad." Dylan's dad: "Good." the living room Dylan's dad: Dylan Priest: Dylan's mom: Warren Cook: Dylan Priest: Dylan's dad: the bar TJ: "I would like to have a cocktail please." Bar Manager: "OK, one cocktail coming right up." TJ: “Thanks.” drinks the cocktail TJ: "That was so good!" Priest, Warren Cook, Dylan McCarthy, Cathy, Hubert, Sylan and Mr. and Mrs. McCarthy appear TJ: "Oh crap! It's Dylan Priest, the good Warren Cook, Dylan, Cathy, Hubert, Sylan and my parents!" Dylan's dad: "TJ, I told you not to go the bar, but you did anyway. We have all been looking over for you!" Dylan's mom: "Let's go home now!" the McCarthys' house Dylan's dad: Dylan's mom: "This means no computer, no movies, no video games, no YouTube, no Dailymotion, no GoAnimate, no pizza, no soda, no fast food places of any kind, no Beavis and Butthead, no The Simpsons, no Family Guy, no American Dad, no The Cleveland Show, no Bob's Burgers, no The Big Bang Theory, no South Park, no Call of Duty, and further more! And you will be forced to watch all baby shows for the rest of your life!" Dylan's dad: "I agree with your mother. Now go upstairs to your room while I order the baby show DVDs off from Amazon!" TJ: "Waaaaaaaaah!" Dylan's dad: "And before we end this video, Dylan Priest would like to introduce a brand new grounded series." Dylan's mom: "It's called the TJ Gets Grounded Series. The first episode will be coming as soon as possible." Dylan's dad: "And until then. Thanks for watching." The End Trivia